1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to measuring apparatuses, and particularly to a measuring apparatus that can measure thermal resistances of heat sinks.
2. Description of Related Art
With the increase in heat emission from microelectronic devices and the reduction in overall form factors, thermal management becomes a more and more important element of electronic product design. Heat sinks are used to dissipate heat from a hot surface, usually an enclosure of a heat generating component and thermal resistance is an important factor for determining heat dissipating performance of a heat sink. Thermal resistance data is usually supplied by heat sink manufactures.
However, measuring conditions adapted by the manufacturers are often different from measuring conditions adapted by the designers. Therefore, thermal resistance data supplied by the manufacturers are not useful for designers to design an optimal heat dissipation configuration for a computer system. Oftentimes, designers must retest the thermal resistances of heat sinks before designing a computer system incorporating them.
What is desired, therefore, is to provide a measuring apparatus which can conveniently measure thermal resistance of a heat sink.